mlpfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
My Little Pony Przyjaźń to magia Wiki:Chat/Logs/19 February 2016
05:43 Hej 06:53 Hej 07:04 ĆAM AWRUK AWRUK AWRUK 07:05 >:C 07:05 n wolno 07:06 ĘLODREIP AJ 07:07 >:c 07:07 Tiiiiitttiiiii 07:07 dzie nerdzisz 07:08 w domu 07:08 pf ok 07:09 ko fp 07:09 cześć Vengir 07:09 oddali Ci prąd? 07:09 No cześć 07:09 hej 07:10 będę mieć bekę jak to Pimm 07:10 Problemy z dźwiękiem miałem. Trzeba było sterowniki przeinstalować. 07:11 hej 07:11 Plus z prywatnych powodów komputer siedział wyłączony przez większość część dnia. 07:11 Hej 07:11 Cześć, Meadow. 07:11 siem 07:12 damn it 07:13 Titi Kamiego nie ma 07:13 ;-; 07:13 ok jest seg mniejsza 07:13 Seg jest mniejsza od Kamila? (john) 07:14 nununu 07:14 zmuszę ją do gadania 07:14 bo ty siedzisz w domu 07:14 Kamiego nie ma 07:14 Sara nie wiem 07:14 a Komiks ssie 07:14 i tak Ci nie powie jak się robi tła 07:14 Komiks ssie? 07:15 na randce z chłopakiem jest czy co? (john) 07:15 wymyślił sobie że nagra ten make-up 07:15 ;-; 07:16 nice, niech wrzuci na yt 07:16 xd 07:16 no wię 07:16 damn it 07:17 była w Japonii 07:17 i Dubaju 07:17 o: 07:18 http://puu.sh/ndRHt/045dbaacd0.gif dzie znalazłęś 07:21 mam moje źródła xd 07:22 >:c 07:22 ziooooooom 07:22 a ty kcesz na skupa 07:22 czy znowu nie 07:23 hmmm 07:23 w sumie 07:23 konfa byłaby cool 07:24 ale nie ma konfy 07:24 bo nikogo nie ma 07:24 a Sara? 07:24 nwm, nie ma jej chyba bo mi od dawna nie odpisuje 07:24 chyba ogląda Jacka 07:26 dunno, ask her 07:26 ehhhhhhhh okkk 07:30 jest 07:32 hej 07:32 siem 07:32 PIĄTEK PIĄTECZEK PIĄTUNIO 07:33 szalom 07:33 no fajnie 07:33 ;-; 07:33 nom piątek 07:33 a ty siedzisz na czacie o kucykach 07:33 LIVIN THE LIFE 07:33 i won the lifw 07:33 life 07:34 . 07:34 .. 07:34 ... 07:34 .. 07:34 . 07:35 taka przypałowa piosenka mi się spodobała 07:35 damn gdzie ten Kami 07:36 tutaj 07:36 uwielbiam to lel 07:36 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UvZEkpcAAmM 07:41 ah 07:41 znam to 07:41 xd 07:45 CHEJ 07:45 cześć 07:46 Popełniłam największy błąd w swoim życiu ;-; 07:46 Dałam Baraśce mojego skupa ;-; 07:47 why 07:47 ;-; 07:47 i kim ona jest damn 07:47 apropos skupa 07:47 To ta, co próbowałyśmy ją rozczytać kilka lat temu ;-; 07:47 why milczycie 07:48 i hi Makta 07:48 xd 07:48 CUZ UR GAI 07:48 też mi daj 07:48 NIE CIEBIE PYTAŁEM, NACHOSIE MAMUTA 07:48 bo wszedł Kamil 07:48 DDDDDD: 07:48 :v 07:48 HONS ZBOCZEŃCU NIC CI NIE DAM D: 07:49 (john) dej 07:49 no wiecie co 07:49 o: 07:49 nie przy ludziach 07:49 a ja mam bota na skypie 07:49 który od 2 lat 07:49 mi pisze codziennie cześć xD 07:49 wow 07:49 prawie codziennie 07:49 I TYLKO ON JEDEN XD 07:49 to jakby wyższy lvl 07:49 kiedyś mnie dodał 07:49 forever alone 07:49 taki do okradania 07:50 ale nigdy nie odpowiedziałem 07:50 ale dalej próbuje xD 07:51 xd 07:55 why uciekłeś ze skupa 07:55 Bo cię nie kocha 07:55 A JAK JUŻ JESTEŚMY W TEMACIE 07:55 oh well 07:55 To villaina za wzór postawiła sobie Maripaz 07:55 skoro wyszedł w ogóle 07:56 to pewnie strzelil focha 07:56 :v 07:56 Bo chce zaliczyć kolejnego zioma 07:57 nikt nie zaprosi 07:58 chej 07:58 i nie przeginaj z fochami, po prostu musiało mu neta uciąć 07:58 still 07:59 still drop the drama 07:59 :^) 08:03 jj bez zw 08:07 wychodzę z czatu bo przycina mi przez niego 08:11 cześć 08:13 hej 08:16 Idę o/ 08:18 też spadam 08:19 o/ 08:19 well what was the point of coming here 08:19 Ja też muszę już iść. Pa 2016 02 19